1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer electrolytic capacitor and a method for manufacturing the multilayer electrolytic capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known multilayer electrolytic capacitor having a laminated body in which a plurality of anode foils and a plurality of cathode foils are alternately laminated with separators in between, and lead members connected to corresponding electrode foils among the anode foils and the cathode foils (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-275476). In the multilayer electrolytic capacitor described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-275476, each anode foil and each cathode foil have their respective main electrode portions opposed to each other through the separator, and their respective lead portions led from the associated main electrode portions. The lead members are connected to end faces of the corresponding lead portions by laser welding or the like.